


From Franklin to Middlebrook

by Mjazilem



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e04 Hearts and Minds, Hurt/Comfort, Tag to end, Tallster, Whump, can be read as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjazilem/pseuds/Mjazilem
Summary: Ben has a heck of a journey to get from Sarah's house back to the Army. At least the Continentals were heading to New Jersey too.  It's just a matter of how to get to them with a hole in his side and Gamble looking for him.  Can he do it?  Of course he can! He's Benjamin 'Tall Boy' Brewster...hum Tallmadge!





	1. Chapter 1

The door closes and the musket Ben is holding is suddenly too heavy in his hands. He sags against the wall closing his eyes. A frustrated noises catches in his throat. 

He breaths in and out as deeply as he dares. Trying not to agitate his side too much as he tried to compose himself. 'I can do this.' He tells himself as his brain starts formulating a plan.

Gamble would have moved on from here, he must have moved on. He didn't have any reason to suspect Sarah was lying. 

He's in Franklin Township. He's seen it on maps, it's... South, south of Middlebrook. 

He fights back the thoughts of impossibility. 

'I can do this.' 

It can't be that far. It's not...it's not far. 

'I can do this.' He out ran the Queen's Rangers with a hole in his shoulder he can get past Gamble now. He just needs to head north. North till he hits Middlebrook. It should only be... he's tries to picture the map... a few hours. 

The army should be there by now. 

Ben squeezes his eyes shut wincing at the thought of walking for hours, through the woods so he's not seen on the road, while trying to avoid Gamble and tory cowboys and other dangerous types all with his side stitched and a headache threatening to split open his skull. 

He's not got much choice. He can't think of any other options.

He forces air through his nose and makes a whimpering noise he's not proud of. 

He can hear Caleb's voice in his head “Get it together Benny boy.” A breathy laugh escapes his throat now and he hangs his head, of course Caleb would tell him to get on with it. 

'I can do this, I can do this, I'm going to do this.' 

Ben opens his eyes and takes stock of what he knows and what he needs, now that he's resigned to do this. 

First things, first... he'll be going no where without shoes, he needs shoes. 

He looks round the room in a way he really hasn't before. He'd been too tired and to singularly focused before to take a good look. He looks past the table now. He sees across the room a chair on which his coat hangs and his boots on the floor next to it. 

He sets the gun down to lean on the door jamb, with his hand firmly pressed over his wound he moves.

It hurts. 

To high heaven it still hurts. He limps across the floor not feeling half as well as he had when he woke up this morning. 

Two days after being shot is too soon to be moving much at all let alone traveling but Sarah made it clear he couldn't stay and he's not going to beg. 

He leans against the chair and tries to get his boots on but he just can't bend enough or lift his leg up high enough to get the tall boots on, so he has to sit. He gets the left one on with little fuss but bites his lip with a groan as he awkwardly bends forward to pull on the other. 

Standing again holding onto the chair behind him he favors his right leg and staggers a few steps to the table coat in hand. 

He tucks in his shirt carefully as he can, it still looks a mess, so does his hair, he's sure, but he's not up for fixing that right now, he'll just have to make due with the mess of a braid he's got. He shrugs on his coat. 

There's some food left out on the table. He's not sure how long this trek will take him, he's going to need food. 

There's apples and bread, there doesn't look to be much else he can take with him, there's no meat or cheese that he's seen. 

There's a bottle of switchel and water on the table. It tasted like honey and ginger and vinegar when he had some the night before. 

Switchel has never been his favorite drink, at least the honey and ginger wasn't as bad as the molasses one. Ben thinks back on the flavor his father always like to keep on hand. His father always said switchel was good for a person's constitution. Despite the taste Ben had found that to be true. He grabs the bottle. 

He looks around for something to carry it all in, a napkin or a sack. Looking around the room he notices a hat resting on a corner table. It looks to be floppy farmer's hat. Likely Sarah's husband's hat. 

Ben feels a coldness settle in his stomach. 

“Forgive me.” He says quietly as he moves and takes up the hat, he needs a hat, going out without one will only invite looks and questions, he doesn't want. Next to the hat is a market wallet, a long bag with pockets on both ends. It's just what he needs.

The food goes nicely in one end and the switchel in the other. He slings it over his shoulder and looks around the room once more. There is nothing more of his, his clothes were bloodied and not worth saving. 

He's not going to take the musket. To take food and clothing is one thing, to take the gun would be another thing entirely. Not to mention carrying it would be too difficult in his current condition. 

He does see a sharpened knife by the hearth though, that could be a useful thing to have on his journey. He takes it and puts it in the waistband of his breeches. 

His heart pounds in his chest as he stands at the front door. 

Outside the door Gamble could be anywhere and anyone could be watching for him. His only hope is to get out of the area fast and hope that the woods offer him some cover. 

He looks back into the house once more. He knows there's no point saying anything more to Sarah she's made her stance clear. All that's left for him now is to go. 

He takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

He stands still with the door cracked and scans the area. It's quiet. He doesn't see anything or any one odd. There's a slight breeze making the tree branches sway but no footsteps, no horses hooves. Nothing. 

Ben holds tight to the bag over his shoulder and hops a bit to get moving over the threshold and walks swiftly into the forrest. It's a pace he can't hope to keep, he only wants to get as far as he can as fast as he can. 

It's morning and that means to head North he needs to keep the sun on his right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switchel is a Vinegar based drink that really does have electrolytes and so is very much colonial Gatorade. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading. If there are any glaring errors please let me know and I will make every effort to fix them.

His pulse hammers in his ears and he can hardly hear his own footsteps as he crunches through the leaves and broken branches. 

He kept his pace till up the sun must be another two fingers above the horizon then his stomach growls... loudly. 

'You can take a break Ben, you've earned it.' Caleb's voice says. 

Ben shakes his head in response to the phantom voice. But his stomach asserts its self again, growling louder. 

He needs to eat and he knows it. 

He stops and is careful to look around. He feels like he's been running with blinders on, only able to focus on what's been directly in his path. Thankfully, he doesn't see or hear anything out of place.

He pulls the cork on the switchel and allows himself a swallow. He cringes at the taste, if he comes to a stream or a well he would prefer to dilute it a bit more. 

He continues to stand and look around as he puts the switchel under his arm and pulls out the bread. 

He eats part of his bread. He swallows it after barely chewing, he knows he shouldn't eat so fast, he know it, but he's hungry and he's nervous. Lastly he takes one of the apples and bites into it. It's a small apple and he eats nearly half of it in one bite. He only eats the one side to save the rest for later, just in case. 

That's enough, for now. That will keep him on his feet. With the sun still on his right shoulder he pushes on. 

After walking long enough for the sun to rise another hand's length in the sky, he comes to some thick brush. A branch scratches across his face and snags his hat. Ben ducks under another branch in an awkward movement that pulls at his stitches uncomfortably when a shot rings out. 

He doesn't think he just drops. He hits the ground and presses his face into the leaves. 

He's sure he's been found, Gamble or tories or cowboys, someone has him in their sights. He holds his breath. 

He hears footsteps. Multiple people cracking branches and kicking through dried leaves. They are coming his way. They are stomping closer. Their footsteps pound almost as loud as his heart. 

He pictures the Ranger with a bayonet ready to finish the job. 

Ben feels the panic rise in his chest. 

He needs to move, he tries to push up off the ground and get his feet under him but his wound protests and he bites his lip to keep from making a noise. 

He needs to do something, Instead of getting up he stays low and crawls towards the large tree in front of him that might offer some cover. 

With his back pressed into the tree's truck, and the knife tight in his hand, held close to his chest at the ready, he waits. If it's Gamble that's found him he wouldn't be able to run he'll have to fight and hope. 

His heartbeat hammers in his chest like the drummer boy playing for inspection muster. 

He prays silently as the footsteps get still closer. 

“I saw the squirrel fall over there, Clem.” The voice sounds young. 

Ben continues to hold his breath and stay as still as possible. He listens as the young hunters pass within feet of him.

They keep moving. 

They're not looking for him. He lets out a shaky breath. He chances a look around the tree and sees the back of two boys with a musket nearly taller than either one of them. 

He laughs dryly and without humor. 

He struggles to get up from the ground, he pushes up on his left leg and takes a second to get his balance before putting his weight on his right leg. He breaths in and it's a shallow breathe as he tucks his knife back in his waistband. 

He brushes leaves and dirt from his coat and notices for the first time that his hands are shaking. He looks at them shake for a second before opening closing his fists to try and stop the tremors. 

The shaking lessens but doesn't dissipate, he chooses to ignore it determined to trudge on He puts all his effort into focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. 

He feels like he's both walked a million steps and none, he can't tell how far he's gotten, it feels like the woods is endless... until it ends.

There is more light up ahead and the trees and brush are starting to thin out. Ben slows and makes his way from one large tree to another trying to stay as much undercover as he can. 

He's come to a field. A large field. It's flat and wide, empty for the season. it stretches for acres west and east. He can't go around, it would take hours to keep to the woods and go around it. 

There are only a few hundred yards of field in front of him. His only option is to keep heading north. He has to cross it. 

There is a small cabin to his left a couple hundred yards away. He can't see any smoke coming from the chimney so maybe no one is home.

He looks up to the sky for strength, hopes against hope no one is home and takes off running. 

He crosses the field as fast as he can. The ground is hard and his feet hammer against it. It was about a quarter mile to the other side. He just kept preying his legs would carry him safely across the opening to the woods once more. 

When they do and he is just past the wood line the ache in his side hits him like a crashing wave and stops him in his tracks. 

He bends over breathing heavy and one hand keeping pressure on his aching wound the other on his knee keeping him upright. He takes a few more deep breaths then does his best to straighten up. 

He stands with a groan and takes a few shaky steps forward bracing himself on passing trees. He feels a new weakness in his right leg that he hopes will pass if he just keeps moving.

He walks a few more dragging steps and then rallies his will and picks up his pace. He breaths through his nose as he keeps tight hold onto his side. 

He pushes himself to keep moving. 

The sun has moved straight overhead when Ben realizes he is feeling a general weakness about him. He feels hot and cold though it's grown cold enough for him to see his own breath handing in the air. 

He looks down at himself. His feet feel like they are moving a step behind his thoughts. His head feels dizzy. 

His hand that's been holding his side is red with what Ben belatedly realizes is blood. 

He turns around and looks up, nothing around him looks familiar, he isn't sure which direction he just came from and that means he doesn't know which way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Cookies and Juice for all Commenters!


	3. Chapter 3

Ben's head feels like it's full of fog, he feels ill. The sun is high in the sky straight above him. He isn't sure which way is north.

He can't keep going and risk heading in the wrong direction. He has to wait till the sun has moved so he knows which way to go.

He leans against the nearest tree. He starts to pull the apple out of his bag hoping that it will help restore his strength but as he leans on the tree he feels the weakness in him spread. He sags and his legs bending until he is on the ground. His chin falls to his chest and he drops off.

He dreams of home of Setauket and the water that surrounded it.

He dreams he is sitting on the bank of a cove with Caleb and Anna and Abe. They none speak, there is nothing that needs to be said everything is peaceful, everything is right. He looks at each of his friends in turn, they smile at him and he smiles back. He feels the overwhelming urge suddenly to say something. Something to all of them. They all need to know how much they've done for him, how much they mean to him. He doesn't know the words he'll say but he knows if he could just get something out, anything that they would understand.

He begins to speak, he opens his mouth but before he can form the words a gunshot rings through his head, loud and clear and sharp.

He wakes with a jolt, jumping to his feet and nearly falling on his face when his right leg won't support him. “Christ.” He exclaims and bites his lip against the pain.

He's sure he's been found. He braces for the next shot. The one that strikes home. Nothing comes. He looks around but the woods seem still except for him.

The gun shot was nothing but a memory. He sags back against the tree exhausted and cold, hungry and in pain.

The memory of the gun shot sends a shiver through him and it spurs him on. He'll not wait here to be caught or die.

The sun has moves a good ways while he was out.

“Keep it over your left shoulder now Benny boy.” Caleb's voice floats through his head.

His side throbs, his head swims and with every other step he takes he hopes he can take another. He keeps moves.

He trips over branches and slips on slick leaves but he is determined to keep going.

He climbs over a fallen tree and stumbling as he clears it when he hears a voice and his blood runs cold.

“Halt.” The voice calls loudly.

Halt... halt is what a soldier would say. But a soldier from what side? Ben pulls his hat low and then holds his hands up as he turns slowly in the direction the order came from. Not daring to hope.

He feels he could cry for joy when the coats he is facing aren't red. They're Continentals. He found them. He found the army. It felt nearly impossible but he'd found them.

Even though he's relieved he's not out of the woods yet, literally and figuratively. He doesn't know these men and they don't know him. He's out of uniform, has no papers and doesn't know where he is.

“Is this Middlebrook?” He asks with his hands still raised.

“Who are you?” One soldier asks as they both stand with muskets at the ready and pointed at him. “What's your name and business?”

How does he answer that? Does he give his name? Does he go through having to explain everything and hope someone is around who can vouch for him? Does he risk the chance his men will see him like this, bloodied, dirty and farther from dignity than any officer in Washington's army should be seen or does he lie?

He takes a moment longer to think about it than he would have liked but finally his foggy brain comes up with something to say “Brewster.”

The other soldier quirks his head. “How's that now? Speak up boy.”

“I'm looking for Caleb Brewster, is he here?” Ben tries to keep the weakness he's feeling out of his voice. He's not very successful.

“Oh, Brewster you say?” The soldiers lower their weapons with a chuckle and Ben could cry from relief for the second time.

“Caleb's always running something.” Not for the first time Ben is thankful that Caleb tends to make an impression on everyone he meets. “You got business with Caleb?”

He is for once pleased with Caleb's penchant for making deals with all manner of characters.

“We can't bring you into camp but if you stay out here we'll tell 'em you're here if we see Brewster.”

Ben nods he doesn't feel like he can trust his voice from breaking.

The soldiers turn and walk away continuing on their patrol. There's nothing for Ben to do expect wait.

He has no idea how long it will be. He hopes not too long, all he really wants is to lay down with a pillow and a blanket and not get up again for a week.

He sits and tries to make himself comfortable against the cold and his aching side. He eats a little but can't help falling asleep, especially since he feels relatively safe now being so close to the Continental's camp.

Caleb had got Anna settled and went looking for Ben. He'd found the tent set up for Ben but no Tall boy around so Caleb had gone to set up his own things. While he'd been doing that Private Verns had stopped by to say there was someone waiting for him in the woods outside of camp.

Caleb wasn't sure who it could be, he had a few ideas though as he left camp.

“What did I tell you boys about coming to me... uh? I said I'd be at the boat if I had anything for ya.”

Caleb see a figure lounging against a tree right where Private Verns said he would be. He can see the back of the man though only just barely and the hat he's wearing is hiding the side of his face.

Caleb does't recognize the man and it causes him to pause, but he keeps talking, trying to sound unfazed as he prepares himself for a possible fight.

“What, in the good lords name, are you so keen on that you came all this way?” He asks from a few feet back from the man.

The man hasn't moved and Caleb isn't sure what's going on. He moves a few steps to the side and around to try and get a better look.

From this angle the man doesn't appear to be lounging, he doesn't look particularly comfortable there on the ground at all.

“Been a hard day friend?” Caleb inches closer. Still no movement or reaction from the other man. It would be just Caleb's luck that a man asks for him and then drops dead.

He reaches out for the man's shoulder. “Hey fella...” he's barely got his hand down when the man finally moves.

He coughs suddenly and horsely. He makes a weak attempt to pull away from Caleb. He doesn't get far before he's groaning and wheezing clutching his side.

“Whoa, easy there... I'm not trying to hurt you.” Caleb forgets his earlier concerns about not knowing the man and bends down to see if he can help.

Moving around and kneeling down he finally gets a look at the man's face. He's nearly knocked back with the sight of it. “Benny! Ben is that you?” He pulls the hat back and even with the stubble on his chin there's no doubt now it's Ben.

“What happened to you?” Caleb asks, noting the paleness in the other's face. Ben groans again and cracks open one eye.

“Caleb.” His name came with a faint smile that fades into a grimace.

“Hey, Hey? You alright? Are you hurt?” Caleb runs his hands on Ben's shoulders and arms and settle on his face, brushing the sweat dampened strands of hair off his forehead to try to see what the matter is.

Ben's face feels cold and clammy. “Geez, Ben It's like the Delaware all over again we've got to get you warm.”

Ben looks up at Caleb with sad eyes “Can't go in like this.” he says softly. “The men can't see me...”

'Damn your pride' thinks Caleb. But he understands, Ben wouldn't want the men he commands to see him in plain clothes and wounded they would thing something underhanded had happened. Spying is not considered honorable.

“I can get you in. Come on, up you get, you're not sitting on cold ground any longer.” Caleb takes Ben's arm, the one that isn't wrapped concerningly around his middle and puts it over his shoulder.

Caleb lifts Ben to his feet, the younger man winces and sways when he's up. Caleb feels him sag against his side. “Think you can play drunk, Tall boy?” Caleb asks, trying to sound at ease when he really isn't.

“Got any rum?” Ben jokes, to Caleb's ears his voice sounds strained.

“For you, only the best from my secret stash.”

Ben starts to chuckle but the laughter quickly turns to coughing turns to groans of pain, Caleb notes. “Come on, we get you in and then I get you some of the good stuff.”

Caleb puts the hat back on Ben's head and pulls it down so the floppy brim will hide his face from most people looking.

Caleb holds tight to Ben's arm and helps him out of the woods.

Ben staggers a bit as they walk into camp, Caleb keeps him up and moving. Some of the men standing around turn and look. Some of them take the opportunity to to rib Caleb. “Someone's starting early, eehhh Brewster?”

“Ahh, like you've never seen the bottom of a tankard before the sun's set Fredrick.” Caleb quips back.

“Who's your Friend Caleb?”

“Just one of my boys from the boat, don't worry about it, he'll be gone by morning.” Caleb comments over his shoulder as he keeps moving.

“Captain won't like it” Someone else behind them now says.

“Captain can suck an egg for all I care.” Caleb says under his breath.

Ben hisses at that, Caleb chuckles.

“This way Benny.” Caleb moves them towards a row of tents and into the third one they come to.

“Who's?” Ben asks as Caleb lowers him onto a chair and moves to straighten the bed.

“It's my tent.” Caleb confirms. Looking around and working to focus his half lidded eyes Ben does recognize some of the things as Caleb's.

“Is my...” Caleb knows what Ben is asking before he finishes.

“Your stuff is here too. I found your tent when I was looking for you earlier. Your stuff's not set up though so you're staying here till I can get it sorted.”

“I didn't mean for you...” Ben raises his big sad eyes at Caleb and Caleb sighs going back to fixing the sheets, those eyes get him every time.

“Stop, there's no arguing. You're stayen' here, end of story.” Caleb insists. He turns around and sees Ben pushing himself up from the chair on shaky legs.

“Hey, what are ya doing?” Caleb is at his side in a second putting his arm around him to keep him upright. “To bed with ya, you're in no shape to go any further.” They move together the few steps to the bed and Ben practically collapses down on it.

“What happened Ben?” Caleb asks, pulling Ben's boots off. 

“I got him, I got Worthington, I got the traitor.” Ben says plainly.

“and who got you?” Caleb moves closer to get a look at Ben's side that's definitely bothering him.

“Don't,” Ben holds his hand up to stop his friend. “it's fine, already stitched. I'm just sore is all.”

Caleb gives him a look the says 'yeah sure' but relents, he figures to take a look after Ben's asleep, just to check. Ben is already fading.

“Alright,” Caleb speaks softly covering Ben with his blanket.  “you don't seem feverish, if that changes though I'm getting the doc.”

Ben doesn't argue. “Thank you...” he says sounding very tired and too young.

“I'll be here Benny boy don't you worry.”

Ben nods and his eyes slide all the way closed. Caleb pulls the chair up along side the bed to keep watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know about time lines and all that, The army was heading to Middlebrook would they have been there by the time Ben got there, Would Caleb have? who knows but I wanted Caleb to be there so that's what I wrote. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Comments left at any time are appreciated!!


End file.
